The Twilight Silence
by saturnchibimoon
Summary: Hotaru and Chibiusa are finally back together, but it's not a happy short reunion for the two. CHAPTER 10 LAST CHAPTER IS UP!Sorry for the wait PLEASE R AND R. I will try to update my other story's as soon as possible
1. The Nightmare

**Hotaru X Chibiusa Story – The twilight silence**

_She could have sworn she heard that voice call her as she ran further, further and further until she turned a corner and ran down that hallway that strangely dark hallway. It was well dark and silent and there was something in the shadows, but what was it, there was a fast movement. She turned around "Hello whose there". She could barely bring herself to call the next part so simply said it "this isn't some kind of joke is it" All of a sudden the doors in front of her opened. She walked forward through the doors and in front of her was, she gasped at the site it couldn't be, so they, the note, it hadn't been a lie they weren't joking with her. As she was about to walk forward towards the pink haired little girl more people appeared in front of her and then …_

"AHHHHH"

Hotaru jolted forward. She sat in her bed in that same position to let her panting breath go back to a normal pace. Hotaru looked around nothing this time she hadn't woken anyone. What Hotaru found strange was he hadn't woken her father up he was in the house, she also hadn't woken up the neighbours (she woke them up a lot). Hotaru got out of bed as she did so she remembered her dream although it was more of a nightmare. She got dressed and ran out of the house making sure even in her rush to shut the door.

As quickly as her feat could carry her she ran along the road she new where Chibiusa lived she'd just make she that Chibiusa was okay and then she would go home and hope that her father wasn't worrying about her too much.

Hotaru could feel that she was getting short of breath, however she kept going she had no must make sure that Chibiusa was okay that it had all just been a dream and not a nightmare.

As she ran she realized that it was silent, although she liked silence she didn't like this much silence. It was like in that horrible nightmare with the corridors and the non answering people.

**Hotaru's Pov**

I shook my head hoping to never remember that nightmare ever again, however I had this tribally bad feeling it would come back to me again. "Chibiusa" mumbled to myself "Please be alright, I … I … need you to … to be …" I couldn't finish that sentence I wished that I could. I looked ahead of me it was that corner I was there at last it seemed far too long in the Silence of the streets. I looked to the sky full moon. Chibiusa likes full moons.

She turned the final corner, images of her nightmare flashing through her mind, but she was there, breathing heavily. She walked up to the house's front door the flashing images getting much stronger while she was getting weaker. Hotaru forced herself forward and was about to ring the doorbell when she just couldn't take it anymore. Her body collapsed and she heard a loud crack as her head made contact with the concrete step. Before everything went black.


	2. Chibiusa's horrible morning

**Chibiusa woke up and pulled back the curtains to her room. Expecting a normal morning, however she didn't know just how different it was going to be. Chibiusa walked downstairs to see Usagi, Minako and Ami sitting at the table. "Good morning Chibiusa" said Ami and Minako. Chibiusa just nodded before turning her attention to Usagi who was sitting there grumpily. "Are you okay Usagi" Chibiusa asked. "NO! THERES NO MILK FOR MY CEREAL!" Usagi shouted and started to cry like a baby again. "Well you could go and get some, there's always milk left outside the door in the morning" Chibiusa said back to her actually keeping her temper for once. "BUT WHAT IF THERE ISN'T" Usagi never did stop moaning at Chibiusa when they ran out of milk. "THEN YOU GO TO THE SHOP AND YOU BUY SOME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON DOES WHEN THEY RUN OUT OF MILK!" Chibiusa hated Usagi's moaning. "Maybe you should go buy some milk Usagi" Minako said much calmer than Chibiusa just did. "WHERE FROM" once again Usagi was moaning. "I'll go" said Chibiusa almost out of the door when she said when she heard a simple "okay" from Usagi in a calmer tone at last.**

**Chibiusa's POV**

**Really Usagi is such a cry baby I mean you can't do anything with her unless you want to hear all the crying and shouting. And preferably I hate all that. It's loud, annoying and completely pointless if you ask me, but then again Usagi never does ask me. I don't want to go to the shop, so if you asked why it's simple I AM NOT STAYING HERE WITH USAGI! I made sure that I had money and then I opened the door.**

**HOTARU-CHAN!**

**The others hadn't heard as I had already shut the door. I wonder. "Why Hotaru why would you come to my house". But that's when I realised Hotaru had been here all night!**

"**How long does it take to get some milk?" Usagi screamed. "Usagi Chibiusa only left a minute ago be patient." Ami like Minako has a lot more control of her temper. "I'm going to go find her!" "I bet she's gone to Hotaru's instead" Usagi moaned. Ami and Minako exchanged a glare, but nevertheless followed Usagi towards the door. **

**Usagi opened the door to find Chibiusa sitting down on the edge of the concrete step. "Um Chibiusa is everything" Usagi began before Chibiusa turned her head around to face them. She had tears falling down her face; she had Hotaru in her arms and blood all over her hands. Hotaru's blood. "Chibiusa is Hotaru ok" Usagi asked her before seeing the blood all over the floor. "WHAT DO YOU THINK USAGI I CAN'T BELIVE YOUR ALL JUST STANDING THERE WE SHOULD BE AT A HOSPIAL!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "Well then Chibiusa, WHY AREN'T YOU AT A HOSPITAL YET!" Usagi being stupid Usagi asked. "Um Usagi I think Chibiusa would be at a hospital, but she wouldn't be able to carry Hotaru with her." Minako, in that same calm tone replied. "Oh. Well I new that. Now let's go!" Usagi was off ahead of the others, Ami followed, while Minako picked up Hotaru from Chibiusa's arms and quietly told her in a whisper "It will all be alright" before she to followed Usagi and Ami. Chibiusa stood up and just hoped that for Hotaru's sake everything would be okay, but something was telling her that everything was going to get worse, much worse!**


	3. Chibiusa thoughts

_**Hello sorry that the last chapters have been so short .Please read my stories and review them I would appreciate that a lot, but I will shut up know so that you can read!**_

_**Big thanks to **_

_**Jan **_

_**For reviewing **_

_**Okay I really will shut up now!**_

_It was that same voice once again, however everything was different this time they were calling her name. Then the place became clear it was the front of her house, but it didn't look the same as usual. Before she had a chance to go in to the house it changed into Chibiusa's house there were lots of people at the door, she could only make out the fact that they were wearing the same school uniform that she wore before she heard her name being called by Chibiusa. She called back then everything shattered in front of her._

Chibiusa stared down at Hotaru, they hadn't been here long, but Chibiusa was beginning to wonder why Hotaru had come to her house in the middle of the night again, what was so important that she had to tell Chibiusa, or was something worrying Hotaru. Chibiusa noticed that she looked so focused on something but so out of it at the same time. The poor pink haired girl had been sat there for what seemed like all day, but it was only lunch time. She didn't even seem to be in the same world when Usagi asked if she wanted any lunch, but Chibiusa ignored her.

**Chibiusa's POV**

Poor Hotaru. I felt so bad, like this was my fault that she's here in this place, everything is white like the moon. Not that I have a problem with white, but I am just worried about Hotaru I mean what if her father was worrying about her or what if she… if she… hasn't told … her father where she was … going and he. I quickly shock the thought from my head Hotaru would be okay. She had to be okay, because … because I … I need I couldn't finish that sentence although I with I could.

"Poor Chibiusa" Ami said while the three girls were sitting in the café just across the road. "I know she didn't even answer me when I asked her if she wanted to come with us or for us to bring her anything to eat or drink" Usagi replied to Ami. "It's not like Chibiusa not to want something to eat she loves food" Ami replied before her and Usagi heard a faint sigh from Minako. "What's wrong Minako you've been awfully quiet ever since this whole thing happened" Usagi questioned. "Um , I agree. Minako you've been the one who was following behind as with Chibiusa and you sent a long time waiting with Chibiusa earlier is something the matter" Ami asked in her worried tone. "No it's nothing I'm fine, completely fine I just need to go for a walk". Minako replied standing up. "Then we'll come with you" Usagi said. Minako shock her head "I need to go alone Usagi, but I'm fine I promise." with that Minako walked out of the door.

Chibiusa however was still sitting watching Hotaru when she decided to go and get a drink. After Chibiusa had shut the door Hotaru started to twitch and flinch she kept mumbling something that was barely audible, but then again there was no one in the room to hear it. Then she said it louder, but still not that audible before she threw herself up, panting, she was instantly drawn to her right arm and her head, but her attention was taken away from her pain to

"FATHER!"


	4. Return to the house

_**Hello! Please read my stories and review them I would appreciate that a lot. Also sorry for all the cliff hangers, length of the chapters and if you think I could improve anything tell me. And Minako will be in the next chapter a lot, so you can see what happens to her walk in the park, but I will shut up know so that you can read!**_

_**Big thanks to **_

_**Jan **_

_**Mattxmello fangirl**_

_**For reviewing **_

_**Okay I really will shut up now!**_

Hotaru walked towards the door she opened and looked down the corridor no one was coming. Quietly she stepped out of the room when she was almost at the stairs by the end of the corridor she heard voices they sounded familiar. It was Ami and Usagi! Hotaru didn't know them that well, but she also didn't know who brought her here her first guess was Ami as her mum works here and the probability of Usagi coming with was extremely high, but at the present moment she had no time to find out. Even though she knew it would help her she ran the end of the corridor, down the stairs and out the door and wasn't seem by Usagi and Ami what a miracle. As she ran out of the hospital and turned towards the way to her house from the hospital she began to feel a stabbing pain as she unbent her arm, so quickly bent it again before turning a corner.

At the same time Chibiusa was walking back to the room after getting herself a drink, however when she entered the room she saw that Hotaru wasn't there she screamed loud enough that Usagi and Ami heard her from the other side of the corridor they ran to the room and looked at Chibiusa. "Chibiusa where's Hotaru?" Usagi questioned. "I don't know I went to get a drink I was only a few minutes and then I came back and she and Hotaru was gone" Ami bent down to Chibiusa eye level "We'll find her Chibiusa you just stay here." Chibiusa just nodded. "Ami what if we don't find her I mean we didn't see her coming down that corridor a minute ago and" Usagi was interrupted by Ami. "There was someone, but from the noise they must have run down the stairs." Ami told Usagi. "And you think that that person was Hotaru?" Usagi questioned Ami. "I do" Ami replied. With that Ami and Usagi walked out of the room leaving Chibiusa sat there crying.

Hotaru continued running when she ran past some people who were laughing and joking, but then stopped when she heard one of the people say Chibiusa.

**Hotaru's POV**

Okay I don't need to panic they could have met a different Chibiusa, but how likely is that. I just decided to keep walking until I heard my name, that meant that these three men and I could tell that they were men because of their voices. I wish that I could see who they were, but they were already walking away. Who in the world were they?

Usagi and Ami were already busy looking for Hotaru they had called Rei and Mako - Chan as well to help, but weren't having any luck. Chibiusa sat on the edge of the hospital bed thinking deeply "Where would you go Hotaru, but I guess you left the hospital, so you must be okay at least I hope that you are. Please Usagi, Ami, Rei and Mako - Chan find Hotaru." But then it struck Chibiusa where had Minako gone?

Hotaru walked down the road of her house turning in the gates to see that the door was on the floor, but she remember shutting it unless. "FATHER!" Hotaru screamed and ran inside she searched all the downstairs rooms to find nothing. She glanced at the clock 2 o clock her father would always be in at 2 o clock always. Hotaru ran up the stairs to her fathers room for her surprise to increase. His work her father life's work was on the floor he wasn't any where to be found and almost the whole house was wrecked, so surely her room would be no different she crossed the hall to find that her bedroom hadn't been touched at all. "Why. Why just my father what did he do. I shouldn't have left the house I would have been here then I could have helped, but no I just have to go without telling him without leaving a note maybe he's out looking for me right now and he forgot to shut the door and someone broke in." At least in my mind that's what I thought, but that probably hadn't happened. "Why this is so unfair." Hotaru started to cry. "FATHER! FATHER!" She shouted before crying so much that she had cried herself to sleep against the wall to her father bedroom.


	5. Minako's walk in the park

_**Hello! Please read my stories and review them I would appreciate that a lot. Also sorry for all the cliff hangers, length of the chapters and if you think I could improve anything tell me. And Minako is in this chapter, but I will shut up know so that you can read!**_

_**Big thanks to **_

_**Jan **_

_**Mattxmellofangirl**_

_**Mellys-girl**_

_**For reviewing **_

_**Okay I really will shut up now!**_

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her bed, so that meant that her father was okay. Hotaru looked at her arm it was neatly bandage d and there were quite a few soft pillows under her head. She sat upright and looked around ,the only not damaged room in the house as her gaze travelled to the window, she saw that there was a person standing there. "Um who are you?" The man turned around to see Hotaru looking at him he walked towards her "All in good time Hotaru, all in good time" And with that he walked out of Hotaru's bedroom door she wanted to follow, But didn't have the strength to, so fell asleep hoping that If she went to sleep the man would come back.

Minako was walking through the park looking at the flowers and watching the children play. Minako didn't know why she said that she was going to the park, but she did and she was there in the park.

**Minako's POV**

I just needed to get away from that conversation. I can't stand to see Chibiusa crying and Hotaru being hurt. But now it's just me here alone in the park. Well not alone, but without the others. This had probably cross all of our minds at one point or another did Hotaru's dad know that she was going to go and see Chibiusa.

_She new know it was defiantly Chibiusa's voice. "Chibiusa" she called getting no answer._

Hotaru was struggling to stay asleep, but tried she needed the rest.

_She'd been here before it was that same place, so as she ran further, further and further and then turned around the corner and down the dark hallway. She stopped and waited in front of the big doors that opened in front of her. _

The curtains in Hotaru's room began to blow around with the wind strangely.

_She walked forward through the doors and in front of her was the site that she hadn't believed before, but this time it was not just Chibiusa who was there. No she shouldn't be there. Hotaru heard laughing and began to walk backwards, but someone closed the doors she looked forward more than shocked. There were three men this time, wait could it be. They had her backed into a corner she couldn't do anything. As she was about to run forward to Chibiusa and the girl next to her she saw what the one of the men had in their hand, before there was a huge bang like the sound of a gun. _

Hotaru sat up the windows were open strange, Hotaru looked at the picture on her bedside table. Of course it had to be the same person it most defiantly was. She felt a cold breeze brush over her shoulders she didn't remember the windows being open. She looked over at them. The window's were open!

Minako sat down on a nearby bench just to think about all the events. She purely couldn't take all of it as much as she had been managing so far to actually keep her temper especially with Usagi.

**Minako's POV **

I should probably go back and make sure that Chibiusa is okay and that she hasn't already thrown Usagi out of the hospital window. "I mean I told Chibiusa that everything would be okay, but now I'm not so sure." At the same time I wondered what Rei and Mako - Chan would be doing at this precise moment. I decided to leave the park and go back to Usagi, Ami and Chibiusa, however as I stood up someone grabbed by arm!

Minako quickly turned her head to see some person she didn't recognise, so why had they grabbed her arm. "Are you Minako Aino?" The guy asked her. "It's nothing to do with you even if I was!" Minako was good at clearly explaining things, but some people just don't take no as an answer. "It's everything to do with me, Minako." Minako wondered why he would ask her who she is and then say that she was that person, even though Minako new that she was Minako Aino. "Even if I am it's got nothing to do with you at all!" With that Minako pulled her arm away from that guys grasp at last. As she began to walk away she saw that he wasn't following her. Just when she thought that she was completely safe something hit her on the back of the head she fell to her knees. Minako looked to see that there were two men now the one that had grabbed her before was walking over to join the man she assumed had hit her on the head. Then she was picked up by her shirt someone was in front of her. Slowly she lifted her head up only to be knocked back down by being hit by something. As she lay on the ground something sharp hit her rib cage. As her vision began to fade she saw the three men standing in front of her, she saw what one man had in his hand which is obviously why that last hit to her ribs had hurt so much. At this moment she wished that she could transform she looked round as she heard something move in the trees and guessed that it was her imagination. Now was the time to run away as those men were just staring at her, but her strength had left her as she lay on the ground she felt herself fall in to a different world with the last sounds she heard being the rustling of the trees and the extremely strange laughing of the three mean in front of her. "Maybe someone will have seen. Hotaru, Chibiusa please be ok. I hope that I …" Minako whispered before seeing black.


	6. More Mystery

_**Hello! Please read my stories and review them I would appreciate that a lot. Also sorry for all the cliff hangers, length of the chapters and if you think I could improve anything tell me, but I will shut up know so that you can read!**_

_**Big thanks to **_

_**Jan **_

_**Mattxmellofangirl**_

_**Mellys-girl**_

_**For reviewing **_

_**Okay I really will shut up now!**_

Hotaru walked over to the windows there was lots of noise outside. Hotaru looked around the room for anything that man could have left behind, but there was nothing. She remembered that he was wearing black like she was and that her arm was neatly bandaged, the many pillows that had been under her head, her being put in her bed after falling asleep against the wall it had all been done by that man. He deserved a thank you whoever he was. Hotaru walked downstairs and found that man standing looking at a picture in the hall. "Who are you. You wouldn't tell me before." The man looked towards Hotaru, but even then she couldn't get that good a look at him. "I told you my dear Hotaru that you will know that when the time is right and not before now shouldn't you be resting." The mysterious man said then looked back at the picture as if he knew what Hotaru was going to say. "Well I can't really rest if I … if I." but before Hotaru could finish the man did for her. "Because of that nightmare involving your dear friend Chibiusa and seems to get worse every time you sleep." He didn't sound unsure of what he was saying it sounded as if he knew everything about her. "How did you know. I mean what don't you know about me?" She questioned him. "I know everything about you my dear." He looked at Hotaru for a short second. Hotaru gasped before he walked out of the no longer there front door. Hotaru had only been able to see his eyes, but that was enough his eyes could it surely it wasn't possible for eyes to be that colour, but it obviously was. Hotaru slumped down on the sofa and closed her eyes as he walked away.

"I'm fed up we'll never find Hotaru." Usagi moaned at Rei. "So Usagi you want to give up this is Chibiusa's best friend we're looking for remember." Rei wasn't a good one for keeping her temper with Usagi. " Yes Rei that is what I want to do you don't know maybe Hotaru's at home with her dad and she's absolutely fine!" Usagi screamed at Rei before walking away towards the hospital where Chibiusa was waiting. Rei sighed before grabbing her mobile and following Usagi back to the hospital.

_The hospital since when was Hotaru at the hospital she was at home in her house, but now she was in the hospital. She walked to where the room she was in was only to find Chibiusa safe and sound at least, but Usagi the two had obviously had a fight or fallen out over something, but it was obviously something important to Chibiusa because from everything Hotaru knew if you fall out with someone you don't threaten to push them out of the window. But then the hospital faded away and Hotaru saw a huge skyscraper she knew that she recognised it it was the biggest skyscraper in Crystal Tokyo. There once again were those three men why did she keep seeing those three men in these nightmare's and out on the streets. Hotaru saw that one man had a gun in his hand, while the other two just stood there, but what got her the most was that the girl laying on the floor, looking almost dead was it couldn't be no why her as well. First Chibiusa and now Minako. The silence was broken by the sound of breaking glass of all of the windows smashed leaving glass over the floor of the huge building._

Hotaru sat up on the sofa. Was Chibiusa really threatening to push Usagi out of the hospital windows and Minako really trapped with those three men almost dead. Hotaru ran out of the house there was one place she had to go and that was the hospital, however what Hotaru didn't notice were the many shards of glass on the floor.


	7. A meeting at a hospital

_**Hello! Please read my stories and review them I would appreciate that a lot. Also sorry for all the cliff hangers, length of the chapters and if you think I could improve anything tell me, but I will shut up know so that you can read!**_

_**Big thanks to **_

_**Jan **_

_**Mattxmellofangirl**_

_**Mellys-girl**_

_**For reviewing **_

_**Okay I really will shut up now!**_

"Ahh" Usagi squealed as she hit the floor who knew that Chibiusa could be so strong. Ami and Mako - Chan were trying to hold Chibiusa back to no avail, while Rei stood there facing the door as if this was Usagi's own fault which in her opinion it was.

**Rei's POV**

I mean all Usagi does is moan and then says that she couldn't be bothered to look for Hotaru to Chibiusa she was bound to get mad with her at some point witch is why I will not help to stop Chibiusa beat up Usagi. 1 - It's funny to watch Usagi getting beat up by someone half her size. 2 - We don't get along very well. 3 - It's Usagi's own fault. But I guess me hating her doesn't mean that I shouldn't help her especially since Chibiusa is now threatening to push her out of the window.

"Chibiusa way don't you let Usagi off this time" Ami asked sweetly. "NO!" "Oh come on Chibiusa give her a break what do we have to do to make you stop!" Mako - Chan exclaimed. " Chibiusa there right Usagi is quite stupid, but pushing her out of the window isn't the way to sort this out." Rei told her though gritted teeth she actually agreed with Chibiusa

"Chibiusa please don't push Usagi out of the window." "That voice Hotaru's voice. Hotaru!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "Chibiusa." Hotaru replied as she knelt down so that she was at Chibiusa's eye level. The two hugged each other and strangely Chibiusa forgot completely about pushing Usagi about pushing Usagi out of the window.

"I'm glad that your safe Hotaru - Chan." Chibiusa whispers as she lay her head on Hotaru's chest.

**Sorry but I won't be updating this until I get 6 or more reviews. So please review it doesn't take very long. Thanks to the three who have reviewed my story. So please review. **


	8. Fights, Bullets and Love

_**Hello! Please read my stories and review them I would appreciate that a lot. Also sorry for all the cliff hangers, length of the chapters and if you think I could improve anything tell me and sorry for the wait and the length of the last chapter to make up for it this one is longer it took me ages to write I also found some of it hard write because of the short violence scenes and also sorry if you don't like it I do my best, so if you don't like it say. The next chapter and My other story will be up soon, but I will shut up know so that you can read!**_

_**Big thanks to **_

_**Jan **_

_**Mattxmellofangirl**_

_**Mellys-girl**_

_**James Birdsong**_

_**For reviewing **_

_**Okay I really will shut up now!**_

Chibiusa lifted her head to see Hotaru looking down at her. The little pink haired girl thought it looked like Hotaru was going to cry for a minute, she blinked a few times and no longer saw tears in Hotaru's purple coloured eyes. Wait purple?

"Hey Ami, Usagi were did Minako go?" Rei asked. Chibiusa and Hotaru lifted there heads. Hotaru knew where Minako was if her nightmare's were correct, as much as she hoped they weren't, but didn't say anything about it. "Well Minako said that she was going to go for a walk in the park, but I haven't seen her since she walked out of the café" Ami explained. "Um hmm" Usagi replied nodding her head. "We should go look for her she could be in trouble" Mako - Chan told the others. Chibiusa nodded "We should all go together if we're going anywhere we will go together" Everyone nodded even Hotaru even though she wasn't sure that it was a good idea for her to be with them. The group eventually got to the park busy as usual, but no signs of Minako. "Maybe she went home" Ami said. "Hmm it's obvious that we're not going to find her" Rei told them. "But we have to look Minako's are friend we can't just go home!" Usagi exclaimed. "What like you did when we were looking for Hotaru!" Rei exclaimed. " That was different I was hungry!" "Does that make a difference! We will find Minako and then we go home I've had enough of your winning and if I hear…" "LOOK OUT REI, USAGI!" Chibiusa screamed. Rei and Usagi looked to see something coming towards them. Rei pushed Usagi to the ground. They all looked up to see three men looking at them they didn't know them, but these men obviously knew them.

"HEY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU PEOPLE AND…" But before Rei could finished Mako - Chan pushed her to the ground with the two of them landing on Usagi who was only just about able to get up just with Mako - Chan and Rei just avoiding the latest attack on them. Chibiusa glared at the three girls on the floor then up at Hotaru she was hiding something but Chibiusa just didn't know what, but she was going to find out somehow. "Um are you all okay. You might want to get up because those three men don't look friendly." Ami mentioned to the three laying on the floor. Mako - Chan got up first offering Rei a hand up this gave Rei an idea. She offered Usagi a hand up, however when Usagi was just about up Rei let go. "Why did you let go!" Usagi exclaimed. "Oh I'm sorry my hand slipped here I'll help you up" Rei said sweetly. But Usagi decided to help herself up instead.

By now everyone in the same area of the park was looking at what was going on. "Lets transform and then…" "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THERE'S TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE NOW WATCHING WE CAN'T IT'S TO DANGEROUS USAGI YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Just as Rei was about to once again hurt Usagi she was held back by Ami. Ami shock her head as if telling Rei not to.

**Chibiusa's POV**

I could feel myself shaking as I stood looking at Rei and Usagi fighting with Ami and Mako - Chan trying to stop the two and get them to fight whoever those men were. As I was beginning not to be able to take all of this shaking someone put there arms around me. I looked to my right to see Hotaru on her knees, so that she was at my eye level. I stopped shaking in Hotaru's hold she was so amazing everything about her was. I one again looked into Hotaru's eye's it was the same as before they were purple, but there was no such eye colour, how could they be purple?

Ami and Mako - Chan were finally able to let go of Rei and Usagi. Chibiusa and Hotaru walked over to the four. They all looked forward to see that the three men were no longer there. "I guess they went somewhere else." Ami said sounding quite pleased that they had gone. "It's strange if they wanted something from us they could of taken it while Usagi and Rei where fighting and I mean they did try to shoot us twice." Mako - chan sounded unsure that they had actually left. "Well now we can just go home and…" "Ahh" Chibiusa screamed as she was picked up by one of the men before. Strangely Hotaru's eye's locked with the second man leaving the two staring at each other neither one of them blinking. "Chibiusa!" Usagi shouted as she began to run forward. The third man who was holding the gun pointed it at Usagi and fired it. Usagi froze on the spot. Ami gasped. "Get out of the way Usagi!" Mako - Chan shouted. Usagi didn't move at all as she was about to be hit something pushed her out of the way!

**Usagi's POV**

I was sure that it was over totally. I knew it was over, but then someone pushed me out of the way I'm too shocked to see who it was that pushed me out of the way. I hit the ground. Hard. But that was better than being hit my a bullet, but then I remembered that someone had pushed me out of the way. As I heard a scream I recognised it all to well. Why would she.

"REI!" Usagi screamed as the bullet made contact with Rei's left shoulder and the left side of her chest. As Rei was about to hit the ground instead she fell into the arms of "Usagi I'm sorry I should be n..n..nicer to yo..you and.." "And what, REI, REI!" Usagi screamed but Rei was already unconscious.

Hotaru and the other man broke eye contact as the three mysterious men left with Chibiusa seeming quite satisfied with the damage they had done to the park and to the girls. Hotaru shivered as her eye's flashed to deep purple then to a light then just back to a normal colour for eyes to be. Hotaru ran off in the other direction. Usagi was shouting something, but the girl blocked it out she gripped her right arm. _Chibiusa - Chan, Minako. All I need our some answers and I know a way I can get them. Just hold on. Chibiusa._ Hotaru's running sped up even though she still kept a grip on her right arm.

"Rei - Chan, なぜ (why), Rei chan." _Why did Rei do that she hates me I know everyone knows that she hates me I mean she's nice to me, sometimes. But how am I supposed to watch this I mean if I'd moved out of the way Rei wouldn't have blood all over her upper left side. Gomenasai Rei, GOMENASAI!_ Usagi's thoughts were interrupted as Mako - Chan picked up Rei and walked off. Ami helped Usagi up. "Don't feel bad it wasn't your fault Usagi. I'm sure Rei will be okay." Ami told Usagi sweetly. "私は願って (I hope)" With that Usagi and Ami followed Mako - Chan once again to the hospital a place Usagi was starting to dread, but hopefully Rei, Chibiusa and Minako would be okay. Who were those men and why did Hotaru run away and Hotaru everything was to do with Hotaru!


	9. Danger and moaning can lead to truth

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories (Burned Love and Secret of Time) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. Sorry for the wait and the shortness I am really busy at the moment. I am also sorry that I have not updated Secret of Time it's next on my to do list. Sorry again for the long wait for updates.**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Jan **_

_**Mellys-girl**_

_**Mattxmello fangirl**_

_**James birdsong**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**I shall shut up. **_

_**Please review!**_

**Usagi's POV**

Everything it all has something to do with Hotaru. Ever since that night. What do they want with Chibiusa anyway. She didn't do anything to them or why did Hotaru run off like she did or why did Rei save me from being shot I should be in her position right now and she should be enjoying herself.

"Usagi are you coming?" Mako - Chan asked. "No thanks." Usagi replied before walking off somewhere.

Hotaru walked into her house to find it empty again, but Hotaru knew a way that would make that man appear. She walked over to the sofa and sat down before noticing all of the glass shards on the floor she ignored them. As she fell asleep on the sofa

Minako was woken by a small pink haired girl shaking her. "Chibiusa what are you doing here?" Minako questioned. "The same as you" Chibiusa replied. Before the two looked forward to see one man with a gun in his hand and two others who just stood there. "Um who are you three?" Chibiusa asked. "Silence" Said one man. "Why would we want to be silent?" Minako questioned the guy. "Because we like silence!" "Okay we will be silent then." Minako replied before her and Chibiusa exchanged a glance hoping that the others would help them before the sound of a gun going off could be heard.

Hotaru jolted forward with her heart beating she'd seen it they were lucky. So those men liked Silence did they and they wanted silence over the world. Interesting. "It is right now isn't it." Hotaru looked over to the table to see that man sitting there. He wasn't even looking at her. "What is?" Hotaru questioned him. "That those men want this world to be full of silence Hotaru or should I call you Sailor Saturn." He replied. "But how do you know all of this I never tell any one who I don't know." Hotaru replied. "But you do know me and as I told you before I would tell you everything at the right time." The man replied. "Yes but when is that time you always appear whenever I have that nightmare and then leave after why?" Hotaru asked. "That time is now Hotaru oh and you might want to know my name is Sil.


	10. Death Reunion and a full Moon

Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories (Burned Love and Secret of Time( sorry for the long wait)) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. Sorry for the wait and the shortness I am really busy at the moment. I am also sorry that I have not updated Secret of Time it's next on my to do list. Sorry again for the long wait for updates and that this was a long time as well. Please review, but be nice and helpful. And this is the last chapter of this story by the way.

_**Thanks to **_

_**Jan **_

_**Mellys-girl**_

_**Mattxmello fangirl**_

_**James birdsong**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**I shall shut up. **_

_**Please review! But no flames**_

Hotaru ran down the street that was once again silent, to silent. When the girl, panting, reached the bottom of the huge skyscraper she ran inside. "Chibiusa - Chan." Hotaru mumbled under her breath as she went up the stairs. She stopped when she came to the corridor that was in her nightmare, but she had this planned after all she had help. "Saturn Planet Power Make Up!"

*****_It was well dark and silent and there was something in the shadows, but what was it, there was a fast movement_*****

The shadows that had been still, so he was right everything he'd told her to do was (so far) right. Hotaru came to that door, the final thing standing in her way.

*****_All of a sudden the doors in front of her opened. She walked forward through the doors and in front of her was, Chibiusa and Minako._*****

She wasn't shocked to see Chibiusa and Minako she was aware they would be there. Now the final thing was three men who wanted a world of Silence. But, she was the solider of things like that and if all went to plan this wouldn't be hard.

***** _As she was about to walk forward towards the pink and blonde girls in front of her three people appeared in front of her and them_*****

Hotaru used her Silent Glaive to knock the men aside before she ran towards Chibiusa and Minako. Chibiusa stood up and hugged Hotaru while Minako was ringing someone most likely Usagi, Mako - Chan and Ami. "Hotaru I knew you would come and rescue me and Minako I knew you would." Chibiusa said happily hugging Hotaru tighter.

The two were so happy they hadn't noticed the attack that had been launched at them. When they realised and looked around there was a long, glowing, yellow chain in front if them the two looked over to see that Minako had transformed as the blonde walked over to join the two girls she'd just saved. Chibiusa decided that she to should transform something made her change her mind. "So we have two of the sailor soldiers where are the other seven." One of the men asked the girls before the three of them were hit by something from behind they looked around along with Chibiusa and the others to see Moon, Mercury and Jupiter standing at the huge door. "That's three more only 4 go." The men on the floor muttered to each other.

"Usagi everyone be careful. There dangerous people. Please be careful." Rei muttered. Still the black haired girls condition wasn't good, but she still knew what was going on. Rei was well aware that the three girls that had been with her had left her alone.

Usagi, Ami and Mako - Chan walked across to the other side of the room to the other's and asked if they were okay. All of them jumped at the sudden sound as the men came towards them. "WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO!" Usagi started screaming while Ami was trying to think, Mako - Chan was trying to shut Usagi up and Minako was standing there not planning on helping make Usagi be quiet this time. When Ami thought of a plan it actually worked when Usagi shut up. As the group ran down the stairs they couldn't hear anything behind them, so they assumed they had nothing to fear. How wrong they were. When the group got outside they all said goodbye and went their separate ways apart from the Chibiusa and Hotaru. As the two were chatting a bullet came soaring towards Chibiusa's head. The young girl was to shocked to move out of the way as she crossed her fingers she looked towards Hotaru only to see her eyes flashing from a dark to light purple before Chibiusa saw that she had her sailor suit on again, but she didn't transform a minute ago, but then she disappeared. Chibiusa blinked a few times quickly before hearing a pained scream in front if her. _Hotaru!_ Chibiusa looked forward to see Hotaru standing weakly before falling to the ground. Chibiusa ran forward and sat Hotaru up before seeing the injury to her ribs. "Chibiusa please be careful." Hotaru mumbled her voice shaky and quiet, but Chibiusa could still see her eyes flashing. "Hotaru why? Why did you save me and why are your eyes flashing this doesn't make any sense." Chibiusa said quick but clearly since she had the most terrible feeling. "My eyes I don't know why there flashing, but I still think of you Chibiusa I was warned about what would happen if." Hotaru trailed off as it began to get painful to speak. Chibiusa knew that Hotaru was going to die as much as she wished she wasn't it was going to happen so she asked one last thing. "Hotaru will you promise me that you'll always remember me no matter what?" Chibiusa asked hoping Hotaru would answer the answer she wanted to hear. "Yes Chibiusa I promise will you do the same for me?" Hotaru questioned the young pink haired girl in front of her. "Yes I promise I will never forget you." Chibiusa told Hotaru who just nodded her thanks before saying one last thing. "It's a full moon tonight Chibiusa." Hotaru fell forward resting her head against Chibiusa's chest her breathing stopping, heart going still with nothing more to say. Chibiusa couldn't belive her eyes she looked up to the sky to the moon it was usually beautiful to the young girl, but not now. That night Chibiusa swore that on her life she would stain that moon. "Hotaru." Chibiusa mumbled the last thing Hotaru heard before dying completely was what Chibiusa said which was …

_For you and the blood that you lost I will stain that moon red with your blood, I will stain it Blood Red._

Well there will be a sequel to this not sure what it will be called yet, but probably something to do with what's in this chapter thanks for the reviews and I will be updating Secret of Time tomorrow! J At last. The sequel to this should be up soon. Thanks J


End file.
